The other woman
by Hauself95
Summary: Es spielt zu Sherlocks Schulzeit. Es ist kurz vor seinem Abschluss und er braucht noch eine Partnerin für eben diesen. Lest, wie Sherlocks Schulzeit und Abschlussball vielleicht hätte von statten gehen können.


The other woman

Schule war so langweilig! Die Lehrer waren allesamt Volltrottel und seine Mitschüler erst recht. Mrs. Palma, die diese Nacht mal wieder nicht in ihrem eigenem Bett, sondern in dem des Schulleiters verbracht hatte, was man unschwer an ihren Augenringen, ihren Knien und daran ablesen konnte, das unter ihrem eigenen übelriechendem Parfüm das Eau de Toilette vom Herrn Timmerberg durchschien, versuchte gerade die Klasse zum Zuhören zu bewegen. Er fragte sich, wie alle anderen diese Tatsachen nicht sehen konnten. Zum Glück war das Ganze hier in einer Woche vorbei. Dann musste er nur noch diesen dämlichen Abschlussball, zu dem ihn seine Mutter hinzwang, überstehen und er war frei.  
„Und wehe, du hast keine weibliche Begleitung!" Ja, seine Mutter war sehr charmant. Sie dachte, wie wahrscheinlich fast alle an dieser lächerlichen Schule, dass er schwul war. Sie kamen darauf, da er nun mal ein Freak war und noch nie eine Freundin hatte. Wofür auch?  
Es klingelte. Er stand auf, richtete das Jackett seine Schuluniform und machte sich auf dem Weg in die Cafeteria. Wie langweilig das alles doch war. Heute gab es anscheinend Lasagne. Er ließ sich an seinem gewohnten Platz nieder und versuchte etwas vom den Zeug runterzuschlingen. In der Schule brauchte er nicht die volle Funktionaltüchtigkeit seines genialen Gehirnes.  
„Morgen Sherlock!" Sherlock Holmes brauchte nicht aufzusehen, um zu wissen, wer sich ihm gegenüber an Tisch niedergelassen hatte. Es gab nur eine Person auf dieser Schule, die so etwas tun würde. Marie!  
„Hmpf…" grummelte er als Antwort zurück.  
„Immer noch keinen Partner für den Abschlussball?" Sherlock blickte auf und sah in ein paar vor Lebensfreude leuchtende blaue Augen. Auch wenn Marie nicht die Fähigkeit der Deduktion besaß, wusste sie doch meistens wie es um ihn stand. Er sah sie genauer an. Marie hatte wie immer ihre Schuluniform mit ein paar bunten Accessoires „aufgepeppt", wie sie es nannte. Ihre offenen, braunen, lockigen Haare wurde von einem roten Band mit weißen Punkten aus dem Gesicht gehalten. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Aber ihre Mundwinkel und Augenwinkel zuckten ein bisschen als sie sich ein Bissen ihrer Lasagne in den Mund schob.  
„Hat er dich wieder geschlagen?" Marie hatte sich mittlerweile in dem Jahr, in dem sie nun schon mit ihm zu Mittag aß, daran gewöhnt, dass man keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben konnte.  
„Dir entgeht auch nichts, oder? Nun ja, zum Glück ist das alles bald vorbei!"  
„Hey, Freak!", unterbrach Anderson sie, während seine Bande muskelbepackter Footballspieler ihm folgten. Sherlock sah nicht einmal auf.  
„Freak, ich rede mit dir!"  
„Ich aber nicht mit dir!"  
„Ich will auch gar nicht mit dir reden, du sollst nur verschwinden" Sherlock ließ ganz langsam seine Gabel sinken, stützte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah dann Anderson an.  
„Nein!" Sherlock sah, wie sich eine Zornesfalte auf seiner Stirn bildete. Anderson hatte Mühe den Zorn in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.  
„Das war keine Frage!" Sherlock sah ihn an und sah ALLES!  
„Du kommst zu spät!" Nun war Anderson irritiert, genau so wie Marie, dass konnte er sehen.  
„Was redest du da wieder für eine Scheiße Freak…"  
„Er hat auch einen Namen!" Mischte sich nun Marie ein. Anderson warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Anderson war schon seit einiger Zeit in Marie verliebt. Genauso lange, wie er ihn nun noch mehr auf dem Kicker hatte. Nicht, dass das Sherlock etwas ausgemacht hätte. Anscheinend hatte Anderson sich in seinem hohlen Hirn nun wohl doch dazu entschieden ihr zu verkünden, dass er sie als seine Ballpartnerin ausgewählt hatte. Welches Mädchen würde nicht mit dem Kapitän des Footballteams ausgehen wollen.  
„Also, verpiss dich, Holmes!"  
„Sie ist nicht mehr frei!"  
„Hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen!"  
„Ganz, wie du meinst. Du bist hier, um Marie darum zu bitten, dich zum Ball zu begleiten, bist aber anscheinend nicht mutig genug, um sie alleine zu fragen. Ja, so sind verliebte Vollpfosten nun mal. Wie lange stehst du jetzt schon auf sie? 3 Monate? Und eine Woche vor dem Ball kommst du angeschlichen? Aber wie ich schon sagte, du kommst zu spät, sie ist schon vergeben!" Während Sherlocks Monolog nahm Andersons Gesicht immer mehr die Farbe eine überreifen Tomate an. Ach, wie sehr Sherlock es liebte, wenn Anderson sich aufregte. Anderson warf Sherlock einen bösen Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass er sich wohl lieber auf dem Nachhauseweg beeilen sollte, und wandte sich dann an Marie.  
„WER?", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln, was unschwer erkennen ließ, was er mit Maries Ballpartner anstellen würde. Bevor Marie etwas erwidern konnte sah Sherlock Anderson mit ungerührten Gesicht an und sagte:  
„Mit mir!"

„Okay! Irgendwie hab ich den Zeitpunkt verpasst, an dem du mich gefragt hast, ob ich dich zum Ball begleiten möchte. Und vor allem den Zeitpunkt, an dem ich ZUGESTIMMT habe!" Sherlock und Marie standen mittlerweile auf dem Schulhof. Nachdem Anderson dampfend abgerauscht war, hatte Marie ihn am Arm gepackt und raus geschleift.  
„Ich wollte dich nur davor bewahren, mit Anderson zum Ball gehen zu müssen."  
„Und was ist, wenn ich mit ihm hingehen wollte?"  
„Wolltest du nicht!" Sherlock sagte dies in seinem Tonfall, der keinen Zweifel an der Richtigkeit seiner Aussage ließ. Marie sah ihn an. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sherlock konnte ihr ablesen, dass sie nichts dagegen hatte, mit ihm zum Ball zu gehen, sich eher noch freute. Aber anscheinend schien ihr die Art und Weise, wie sie gefragt wurde nicht ganz zu passen.  
„Also schön! Marie wärst du so freundlich mich zum Ball zu begleiten?" Sherlock klang schon fast genervt, aber das war wohl das Höchste, was man von ihm erwarten konnte. Marie zuckte mit den Schulter.  
„Besser, als alleine da aufzutauchen!" Ihr Stimme klang gleichgültig, aber Sherlock konnte erkennen, das sie sich freute.  
„Ich hol dich dann um 8 Uhr ab!"

„Sagt' s du mir jetzt, mit wem du zum Ball gehst oder gibst du endlich zu, dass du niemanden gefunden hast?" Mycroft, sein über alles geliebter Bruder.  
„Aber es ist doch ein Mädchen, oder?" Mycroft wollte einfach nicht locker lassen. Auch wenn er jetzt schon 17 Jahre mit seinem nervigen kleinen Bruder zusammenlebte konnte er einfach nicht sagen, zu welcher „Seite" er jetzt gehörte.  
„Sherlock! Jetzt spuck´s schon aus!" Oh, wie Sherlock es liebte einen selbstverliebten großen Bruder zu ärgern. Die Uhr ihm Flur zeigte 19:50 Uhr. Zeit aufzubrechen.  
„Können wir? Du wirst es ja gleich sehen!" Mycroft konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Sherlock ihn dazu gebracht hatte, heute Abend den Chauffeur zu spielen. Okay, eigentlich wusste Mycroft es doch, denn das war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn herauszufinden, mit wem Sherlock zum Ball ging. Sherlock warf Mycroft die Schlüssel für die Limousine ihres Vaters zu.

DINGDONG  
Sherlock hörte, wie sich auf sein Läuten hinter der Tür jemand in Bewegung setzten. Der Mann, der die Tür öffnete, war breit und bullig. Er betrachtete Sherlock einmal von oben bis unten, dann trat er zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen. Dies war also Maries Stiefvater. Er hatte einen Dreitagebart und auf seinem weißen Unterhemd waren Bierflecken. Generell legte er nicht viel Wert auf Sauberkeit und er hatte eine mächtige Alkoholfahne.  
„Du bist also Maries Ballpartner. Hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass die Kleine noch einen abbekommt. MARIE BEEIL DICH!"  
„ICH KOMME JA SCHON!" Man hörte Gepolter oben und dann das Getrippel von hohen Schuhen. Dann erschien Marie auch schon auf der Treppe. Marie sah super aus. Den meisten Jungs hätte es die Sprache verschlagen und Anderson hätte wahrscheinlich angefangen zu sabbern, dieser Holkopf. Aber zum Glück war er nicht wie die meisten Anderen. Marie trug ein trägerloses Kleid. Bis zur Hüfte bestand es aus einer leuchtendgrünen Coursage, die ihr Figur super betonte, und von der Hüfte bis zu den Kien war abwechselnd pinker und grüner Tüllstoff in Streifen aneinandergenäht. Ihr Haare hatte sie zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur aufgetürmt, aus der allerdings ein paar einzelne Strähnen ihr verspielt ins Gesicht hingen. Sie lächelte ihn breit an, als sie vor ihm stand. Sherlock bot ihr ganz Gentleman seinen Arm an, so dass sie sich einharken konnte.  
„Moment, meine Jacke!" Marie rannte, so schnell es auf ihren hohen Schuhen ging, zur Garderobe und fischte eine ebenfalls leuchtend grüne Lederjacke heraus.  
„So, jetzt können wir!", sie wandte sich ihrem Stiefvater zu.  
„Bis morgen!"  
„Hmpf. Um 12 Uhr bist du wieder zuhause, Madam!" Und damit waren sie auch schon aus der Tür. Sherlock führte Marie zu Limousine.  
„Moment mal! Wir fahren DAMIT?" Marie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sherlock grinste breit. Genau so hatte er sich ihren Gesichtsausdruck vorgestellt.  
„Jap!"  
„Aber, wie kannst du dir es leisten so etwas zu mieten?"  
„Oh, sie ist nicht gemietet. Die gehört meinem Vater und mein Bruder ist so nett und spielt den Fahrer."  
„Mycroft?" Sherlock hatte ihn ein paar mal erwähnt, aber viel wusste sie nicht über ihn. Sherlock nickte nur, da stieg dieser auch schon aus dem Wagen. Marie betrachtete ihn neugierig, während er um das Auto herumging um Marie die Tür aufzuhalten. Nachdem Mycroft die Tür geschlossen hatte, sah er Sherlock erstaunt an.  
„Hätte ja nie gedacht, das du so eine Schnecke abbekommst!" Er klopfte Sherlock anerkennend auf die Schulter. Sherlock sah in nur kalt an und ging um das Auto herum, um sich zu Marie zu gesellen.  
„Das hier ist ja der Oberhammer!" Marie grinste über beide Ohren, während sie die Minibar inspizierte. Sherlock kramte kurz in der Bar herum und hielt dann zwei Gläser und „Champagner!" in der Hand. Sherlock entkorkte kurzerhand die Flasche und schüttete Marie und sich ein Glas ein.  
„Auf unseren letzten Abend!" Marie hielt Sherlock ihr Glas hin.  
„Prost!" Die Gläser klirrten.

„Wir sind da!" Hörten sie Mycroft' s Stimme aus der Fahrerkabine tönen. Sherlock stieg aus, während sich auch auf Maries Seite die Tür öffnete und Mycroft ihr beim Aussteigen half. Doch dann war auch schon wieder Sherlock da, dass Marie sich bei ihm einhaken konnte. Mycroft sah den beiden hinterher und das Erstemal in seinen Leben hätte er wirklich gerne den Platz mit Sherlock getauscht.

„Bereit?"  
„Bereit!" Sie standen auf einem roten Teppich, der geradewegs auf die geschlossene Tür vor ihnen zulief. Wieso machte Sherlock das hier noch mal? Schulbälle waren doch langweilig! Ein Haufen bescheuerte, unterbemittelter Jungendlicher, die sich für die Besten halten. Also, warum tat er sich das an. Nun zum einen, weil seine Mutter ihn zwang, aber auch, damit Anderson Marie nicht den Abend versaute. Sherlock wusste, dass dieser Ball etwas ganz Besonderes für sie war. Sie sagte es zwar nicht, aber die Art und Weise, wie sie vom Ball gesprochen hatte, davon, dass sie noch niemand gefragt hatte, oder wie sie gerade in diesem Augenblick lächelte. Sie war immer nett zu ihm gewesen, eigentlich war sie die Einzige auf der Schule, die ihn nicht als Freak bezeichnete und er wollte ihr irgendwie dafür danken, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich ganz egal war, was andere von ihm dachten, Deswegen lächelte er Marie jetzt so nett an wie er konnte und öffnete die Tür.  
Innen dröhnte ihnen laute Musik entgegen. Die ganzen Idioten tummelten sich auf der Tanzfläche. Sherlock führte Marie zu einem kleine Tisch etwas abseits.  
„Willst du Punsch?"  
„Klar gerne." Sherlock erhob sich und ging hinüber zum Büfett. Als er versuchte sich unbeschadet mit den beiden vollen Gläsern durch die Menge zurück zu ihrem Tisch zu schlängeln, sah er jemanden an seinem Tisch. Der größte Vollpfosten der Welt. Der wollte doch wirklich zur Kriminalpolizei, als ob der irgendwelche Spuren erkennen könnte. Auf jeden Fall machte sich dieser Idiot wieder einmal an Marie heran. Der verstand es einfach nicht.  
„Komm schon, ein Tanz wird er dich wohl entbehren können."  
„Nein, wird er nicht!" Sherlock war gerade am Tisch angekommen. Marie sah ihn dankbar am. Anderson jedoch schien ihn mal wieder verprügeln zu wollen. Er hatte keine Chance gegen Sherlock. Anderson hatte vielleicht mehr Muskeln, aber Sherlock kannte den menschlichen Körper in und auswendig. Er würde genau zwei Schläge brauchen, um Anderson K.O. zu schlagen. Aber da er Marie den Abend nicht vermasseln wollte, nahm er einfach ihre Hand und zog sie ohne ein weiteres Wort mit sich.  
„Danke!" Marie sah ihn dankbar an. Sherlock nickte nur.  
„Der will es einfach nicht verstehen!" Sie grinste Sherlock an. Dieser registrierte gerade, dass sie sich auf der Tanzfläche befanden. Um sie herum hüften gerade alle wild durch die Gegend zu irgendeinem Lied, dass er nicht kannte. Nicht das ihn so etwas interessiert hätte. Marie sah ihn auffordernd an. Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein. Er würde garantiert nicht zu irgendeiner Melodie, die nur aus vier Tönen bestand, die sich in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge wiederholten, komisch mit seinen Extremitäten wackeln und dich toll dabei fühlen. Marie schien zu wissen, was er dachte, denn sie sah ihn mit ihrem besten Dackelblick an und schon die Unterlippe etwas hervor. Die aufgerissenen Augen ließen ihr Gesicht kindlicher wirken, was bei den meisten Leuten den Baby-Effekt bewirkte. Sherlock konnte genau benennen, was sie damit bewirkte, er hätte ihr sogar zeigen können, wie sie ihn noch perfektionieren könnte, aber trotzdem gab er nach und begann sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu verlagern. Marie grinste breit und Sherlock verdrehte nur die Augen.

Es war mittlerweile schon elf Uhr und Sherlock befand sich immer noch auf der Tanzfläche. Oder eher schon wieder. Nach seinen anfänglichen versuchen hatte Marie ihm ein bisschen Nachhilfe in Sachen tanzen gegeben. Sie hatte ihm sogar den Robotergroeve gezeigt. Und so nach und nach hatte es angefangen ihm sogar ein bisschen spaß zu machen. Zu mindestens konnte er nun besser verstehen, was die Menschen so daran leiben. Marie vor ihm schwang gerade wild die Hüften zu Lady Marmelade, das war wohl das Lied zu einem ihrer Lieblingsfilme. Sherlock hatte es aufgegeben sich Filme anzusehen, sie waren alle schlecht gemachte, die kleinen fehler, das einer in der einen Szene einen Seitenscheitel hat und im nächsten Bild einen Mittelscheitel. Oder, dass sie Krawatte plötzlich viel größer Punkte hatte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie alle anderen das übersehen konnten. Vor allem waren sie alles miserable Schauspieler. Er war gerade so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass Anderson schon wieder angeschlichen kam. Er fasste Marie von hinten an der Taille und drehte sie zu sich um.  
„Kann ich jetzt einen Tanz haben? Der da kommt anscheinend auch gut alleine zurecht!"  
„Lass mich los."  
„Warum?", Anderson zog sie näher an sich ran, „Du willst es doch auch!" Bevor Sherlock irgendwie reagieren konnte hatte Marie Anderson eine deftige Backpfeife verpasst. Anderson ließ Marie los, um sich an die Wange zu fassen, wo Maries Handabdruck deutlich zu sehen war.  
„Du schnallst es anscheinen nicht, also lernen wir es jetzt auf die harte Tour! Anderson, lass mich in ruhe. Du bist ein Arschloch. Meinst du ich hab nicht bemerkt, dass du in mich verliebt bist? Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass ich dir aus dem Wag gegangen bin? Ich will nicht mit dir Tanzen und sonst auch nichts! Ich will einfach nur meine letzten Abend hier genießen, also verschwinde endlich!"  
„Und du glaubst mit dem Freak wird besser als ein Abend, den ich die geben könnte"  
„JA! Und er hat einen Namen. Sherlock Holmes. Und im Gegensatz zu dir ist er nett zu mir und verstehet mich. Also lass mich jetzt bitte endlich Endfrieden, oder muss ich dir noch eine Backpfeife verpassen, damit das in deinen Winzschädel hineingeht?" Anderson warf Marie eine letzt Blick zu und ging dann weg, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ Sherlock einmal mächtig anzurempeln.  
„Alles okay?" Marie sah Sherlock besorgt an.  
„Ja… Du hast es gewusst?"  
„Was? Das Anderson in mich verliebt ist? Komm schon, es war nicht schwer zu übersehen!"  
„Das war gut eben"  
„Ich hoffe nur, er lässt uns für den Rest des Abends in ruhe."  
„Ach das wird er!" Sherlock war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Anderson Marie nicht noch einmal belästigen wird.  
„Übrigens: Guter schlag!" Sherlock grinste Marie an und Marie konnte nicht anders als zurückgrinsen. Aber das Lächeln erreichte nicht ganz ihre Augen. Sherlock wusste, wie sehr sie gewallt hasste. Sherlock wollte aber, dass sie wieder lächelte. Er würde diese Frage noch bereuen, aber es machte Marie so viel Spaß.  
„Sollen wir wieder Tanzen?" Marie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Na dann komm!" Und schon wurde Marie am Handgelenk gepackt und in die Mitte der Tanzfläche gezogen. Gerade, als sie angefangen hatte sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen endete das Lied und es wurde als nächstes eine Kuschelrockballade abgespielt. Marie sah Sherlock an und Sherlock sah Marie an. Sie wussten beide nicht recht, was sie machen sollten. Um sie herum drehte sich die Paare langsam zur Musik. Da fasste Sherlock zum zweiten mal an dem Abend eine Endscheidung, von der er glaubte, dass er sie bereuen würde, aber nicht anders konnte. Er ging ganz langsam auf Marie zu, ihr Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen, als sie erkannte was er vorhatte, aber nicht aus Schreck sondern aus Überraschung. Deswegen überwand er die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen und nahm Maries Hände, um diese in seinen Nacken zu legen. Als er sich sicher war, dass Marie diese dort belassen würde, ließ er ihre Hände los und legte seine ganz sacht an ihr Taille. So begannen sie langsam im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Marie sah Sherlock leicht lächelnd an und dieses Lächeln erreichte auch ihre Augen. Triumph durchflutete ihn. Er hatte es geschafft. Sherlock grinste zurück. Marie kam noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. Okay, damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Aber, es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, Marie warmen Atem kitzelte ihm leicht in Nacken und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie tanzten die nächsten drei Lieder so durch, denn der DJ musste aufs Klo und ließ deswegen die CD durchlaufen, bis er wiederkam.  
„Übrigens, der Anzug gefällt mir. Solltest du öfter tragen!" Als das letzte Lied endete sah Marie Sherlock an, die Arme immer noch in seinem Nacken verschränkt. Er hatte Probleme ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Was war denn mit ihm los. Er sah auf die große Uhr, die über der Tür hing. Halb zwölf! Es war Zeit zu gehen. Sherlock nickte in Richtung Uhr, um Marie auf die Zeit aufmerksam zu machen. Sie nickte nur und trat einen Schritt von Sherlock zurück.  
„Sollen wir?" Er bot ihr, wie am frühen Abend schon, seinen Arm zum einhaken an und so verließen sie den Ball.

„Na, wie war der Abend? Hat mein kleiner Bruder sich benommen?" Mycroft konnte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen Marie auszufragen, während er ihr die Tür der Limousine aufhielt.  
„Der Abend war schön. Wir haben viel getanzt!"  
„Sherlock und getanzt. Da entdeckt man ja nach 17 Jahren ganz neue Seiten an dir." Sherlock stieg, Mycroft vollkommend ignorierend, in das Auto ein.

„So da wären wir!" Mycroft wollte schon aussteigen, um Marie die Tür zu öffnen, aber Sherlock bedeutete ihm, das er das selber machen wollte. Er half Marie beim aussteigen und begleitete sie noch bis zur Tür.  
„So, das wars dann wohl!" Marie lächelte ihn an, immer noch ein bisschen traurig. Und da erkennte Sherlock es. Wir konnte er nur so doof sein. Die ganzen Andeutungen und er hatte sie fleißig übersehen.  
„Wo?" Marie sah ihn irritiert an.  
„Was?"  
„Wo gehst du hin?" Marie grinste ihn an.  
„Die kann man auch nichts verheimlichen?" Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Amerika. Mein Flug geht morgen früh um drei Uhr!" Irgendwie war Sherlock ein bisschen wütend.  
„Und du wolltest einfach so gehen, ohne dich zu verabschieden."  
„Ich wollte es dir ja sagen, aber irgendwie hat sich nie die Gelegenheit dazu gefunden. Außerdem haben wir nur zusammen gegessen. Ich hätte ja nicht ahnen können, dass wir zusammen zum Ball gehen."  
„Weiß dein Stiefvater bescheid?"  
„Nö!" Marie grinste fies, „Der wird morgen eine schöne Überraschung erleben, wenn er aufwacht." Sherlock verspürte einen leichten Stich in seiner Brust, als er daran dachte Marie nun zum letzten mal zu sehen.  
„Hey! Wird der große Sherlock Holmes jetzt etwa sentimental?" Er zwinkerte Marie zu.  
„Ich doch nicht!"  
„Gut, denn das würde ich nicht aushalten. Aber keine Sorge, vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder!" Jetzt war es an Marie zu zwinkern. Marie trat einen Schritt auf ihr zu. Sie standen sich jetzt direkt gegenüber.  
„Aber ein Andenken an dich will ich mir noch mitnehmen!" Marie legte eine Hand an Sherlocks Wange. Bevor Sherlock sich versah, neigte er sich leicht zu Marie herunter und sie legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sherlock hatte sich nie für solche körperliche Anziehung interessiert. Was sollte schon so interessant daran sein, auf deren Lippen eines anderen Menschen rumzukauen? Aber das hier … Er konnte es nicht recht beschreiben, aber es war auf jeden fall anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war INTERESSANT! Er wurde neugierig und öffnete seinen Mund, um ganz leicht in Maries Unterlippe zu beißen. Er war auf ihr Reaktion gespannt. Marie ging darauf ein und begann ebenfalls leicht an seiner Oberlippe zu knabbern. Sherlock war sich sicher, dass er das nicht noch einmal machen würde, deswegen ging er noch einen Schritt weiter. Er legte seine Hände an Maries Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich heran. Marie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen. Sherlock war kurz am zögern, als er spürte, wie Marie fast schon schüchtern mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen streifte. Warum nicht? Sherlock gewährte ihr Einlass und eine Zeit lang spielten sie miteinander. Dann versiegelte Marie den Kuss indem sie ein letztes mal ihre Lippen auf seine drückte und dabei, wohl eher unbeabsichtigt, ihren Händen in seine Haare krallte. Sie brachte eine bisschen Abstand zwischen sie und legte ihre Hände erneut an seine Wangen. Marie sah Sherlock tief in die Augen und versuchte sich sein Gesicht so gut es ging einzuprägen. Dann ging sie zur Tür. Kurz bevor diese hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Sherlock Holmes!"  
Irgendwie wusste Sherlock, dass er dieses Mädchen nie vergessen würde.


End file.
